


Say That

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied Ageplay, Scorpia leaving, Season 4 episode 6 "Princess Scorpia"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Catra curled up, tightly, but she kept watching until Scorpia was out of sight.
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Say That

Catra curled up, tightly, but she kept watching until Scorpia was out of sight. She wanted so very badly to stretch her arms out in that direction. To act in ways she never had with Scorpia outside the privacy of a locked room. To wail to be picked up and rocked. For Scorpia to tell her comforting things, call Catra "little cat" and "my wildcat" and say that she would never ever leave.

Scorpia had hugged her and looked after her and... had told her she was bad.

Left alone, Catra could make that true by being the baddest ever.


End file.
